


Her Touch

by lasairfhiona



Series: Grabbing Time [11]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about her touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Touch

Joe felt like a teenage kid with raging hormones. All she had to do was touch him, and he wasn't talking sexually either. A lingering touch, when he handed her a beer. Her body brushing his as she reached past him to put her coffee mug in the sink, her hand sliding along his arm when she went to bed before him. He loved the way her hands felt as they ran over his body giving him a deep massage. He loved the strength hidden under the soft elegance of her hands. He loved how she made him feel.


End file.
